the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Cakes
Double Cakes is the fourth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the fourth episode of season 1. Plot Lynn sr. is invited to compete in Operation: Desert Storm and learns that first prize is $20,000. However the pressure is on as he knows if he messed this one up, he'll ruin his chances of owning his own restaurant. Summary At the Aloha Comrade restaurant, as Lynn sr. Showed Sergei a new dessert item; the upside down pineapple- Russian cake. However Sergei believed that recipe is too dangerous to try out but Lynn believe this will be a hit. As he deliver a slice to a customer, she took one bite of it, got up and walk towards Lynn and Sergei and demanded who made this dessert. Lynn took responsibility and apologize for his creation and offered to not charge her for it, but the lady instead said she loved it and reveal herself to be a producer of " Operation: Desert Storm and decided to invite Lynn to compete in an episode. As Lynn celebrate of being chosen he learns that first prize a $20,000, which he can use for his dream of opening his own restaurant and learns the competition starts tomorrow at 3. Later the evening as Lynn sr. Is serving dinner, he made an announcement that he has been chosen to compete in operation: Desert Storm, which the family cheers and Lynn Sr also said that if he wins, the prize money will be the next step of owning his own restaurant. As the family about this, Lori pointed out that if Lynn sr. wins, then the loud House series will get more popular and might get new seasons. However Lola burst the bubble when she said that if Lynn sr. doesn't win then it might cause fans to lose interest in the show but Rita said that it doesn't matter if he wins or losses because he's a good cook. That night, as the family sleeps Lynn sr. Began to have a nightmare about competing in Operation Desert Storm, where he made his famous chocolate cake but his competitives made amazing cakes, and the host declared Lynn sr's cake the most boring and announce him the loser. Then a producer of the loud house appeared out of nowhere and told him that the show is cancelled, in which Lynn sr. woke up in a cold sweat and walk towards the kitchen. The next morning as the family head downstairs for breakfast, they see different types of chocolate cake in the kitchen and as Lincoln wondered why he makes so much chocolate cake, Lynn sr. Explain he been up since 3 in the morning making different types of chocolate cakes in order to figure out which one will help him win. Lynn sr. also explain that if he does lose the series will be cancelled. Rita tries to calm him down as she explained it isn't the first episode where a member of the loud family lost. She remembered the time that Lincoln's pee wee football team lost the championship and nothing happened, other than Lincoln being grounded for for a month for lying to lying to everybody. Or when Lynn jr. Basketball team lost and nothing happened to them. Lynn sr. Then realize that he has nothing to worry about as if he does lose it will be okay, because being on the show will help promote the loud house. As Lynn Sr. Decide to go back to bed before the taping of the show, Rita asked what are they going to do with all these cakes, Which Lori got a idea: which involve everybody and plastic forks. At the studio where Operation Desert Storm is being filmed, Lynn sr meet a famous Japanese chef; Miss Aji Amai. She revealed that while this will be her 10th competition, this will be her first compete in America as she revealed she had never lost a competition ever. As the to enter the stage the host arrived and introduce Lynn sr. and Aji Amai to the viewers at home and told them they have 40 minutes to make a delicious dessert and whoever wins will get the $20,000 grand prize. As the 40 minutes are up and both Lynn and Aji finish their desserts,(Lynn Sr. with his chocolate cake and Aji with her Three Colour Dang cakes) they place it on the three judge's table. After a few moments of anticipation, The Host open the envelope and revealed, in a shocking turn of events, that the first time in Operation Desert Storm history they have a tie. The host look into the rule book and discovered that if there is a tie dang both competitive win the prize money, meaning both Lynn sr. and Aji will get $10,000 each. As the family celebrate Lynn winning the prize money, Aji approached him and congratulate him as she told him that she has never met a good Chef like him and maybe one day they'll path will intertwine and will be a better Chef than him. As Lynn sr. is happy that he One Step Closer to getting his restaurant, Rita explain that they might need to spend a bit of the money to help the kids as each of them (Minus Lily) got a cavity from eating too much cake. Category:The Loud House: YoshiRocker13 Edition episodes Category:Fanon Episodes